Culture Shock!
by mae-E
Summary: a salior moonBoston public crossover chaseing after a new enemy the scouts end up having to become transfer students at winslow high
1. A fight leads to a new adventure

__

Hi, its me and I got this cool idea over the holidays and figured this would be a good time to start it.

It is a sailor moon/Boston Public crossover. Again an idea of a crossover I never seen done before! Everybody please tell me what you think, and if I should continue this or not. But don't worry I won't demand reviews from anyone I just think that's wrong! In my opinion if you're going to write something then just write it reviews or not. Secondly for all those reading my dark angel story I have the next chapter written but I've been so busy with work (holidays in retail is a major pain) that I haven't had time to type it and post it. Should be able to sometime after the New Year hopefully! Also thanks to all of you who offered your tech help to me on how to allow anyomous reviews and stuff! Thirdly I want to say that I'll be using dub names cause there easier to spell and I'm more familiar with them if anyone is unhappy about that tough! Also if I plan any romance at all (and I'm not sure if I am at this point) it will be Serena and Darien. So don't bother suggest a match for her. The only ones I'll use original names are the outers. If you can't tell this is an Alternative universe kind of story and I'm not sure of the setting but likely after stars (which I have never seen) unless I decide differently.

Well that's about all I can think of to say for now so on to the disclaimer and the story!

****

Disclaimer:

I Do Not Own Anything So Don't Bug Me!!!

Culture Shock!

(A Sailor Moon/Boston Public crossover)

__

Chapter 1: through battle a new adventure begins

In the early hours of morning shortly after dawn a fierce battle waged on in the middle of the park.

An unnatural fog hung heavy over the battleground as the scouts were locked in an almost stalemate fight with a new an unknown enemy. 

"Look out" Came the warning yell from sailor Jupiter. 

Just as a blast of bruise colored dark energy cut through the fog as the yoma fired blindly into the mist. 

"Mars Flame sniper" yelled sailor mars as she shot off her powerful attack but the monster dodge it with little effort.

The battle had go on like this since sunrise. 

Each one throwing energy at the other but not quite able to hit their intended target. 

The dodged attack hit a near by tree an ignited it. 

"Jupiter thunder crash zap, Uranus world shaking, spiral heart ache" came the three separate attacks along with the wave of steel tipped roses.

Still the yoma managed to dodge all of the attacks but with a great deal more effort than it took a few hours ago. 

Both sides engaged in this battle were obviously starting to get very tired and it was starting to become visually noticeable. 

Neither side really getting enough time to power up their more powerful attacks to do much damage to the other. 

And at this rate even if the opportunity opened up there might not be enough energy left to do so.

The Yoma shoot another bruise colored beam of energy at the scouts slightly grazing Neptune's right leg cause she wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough.

"Venus crescent beam smash" shouted Venus.

And shot her attack straight ahead of her the attack hit the yoma, square in the left shoulder even though it tried to dodge out of the way. Neptune, Pluto, and mars shot attacks at the monster trying to take advantage of its stunned state. 

All the attacks hitting the creature but not finishing it off.

"Come on sailor moon attack it now!" yelled sailor Uranus.

Sailor Moon charged up her wand and got ready to finish the creature off when a warp whole opened up behind the monster and it staggered in to it obviously greatly injured.

Then a voice over head was heard "This is not over! I'll be back and this time the odds will be in my favor!" 

With that the warp hole started to fade along with the fog as mercury whipped out her mini computer and visor and started to type furiously trying to track where the monster was going and other general reading on the wrap hole itself. 

With in seconds the warp whole was gone and shortly afterwards the fog had evaporated.

About 15 minutes after both had long since disappeared mercury finally looked up from her computer and put away her visor.

"Well what did you find out Mercury?" asked Jupiter. 

"Well I was able to track it for a while but I eventually lost track of it. 

I do have the general location of it before it disappeared completely." Stated sailor Mercury

"Well where was that?" asked Sailor Moon. 

"Its In America, and I got the computer to narrow it down to a High school in the city of Boston." Answered sailor Mercury. 

"But to know more where all going to have to go there." She continued. 

"So where going to have to transfer to this school while we are searching for that thing?" asked a shocked Sailor Venus. 

"Yeah that would be best" answered sailor mercury 

"It's best to go as soon as possible! Find it while it is still weak. To make it easier to defeat!" said sailor Uranus. 

"That's the best scenario as I see it," said Sailor Mercury. "I'll make the proper arrangements for everything." Said sailor Pluto. 


	2. a learning experince, on many levels!

Hey for all those reading thanks! I think I'll try to keep this in the more resent seasons of Boston Public, Either last season or this one. I'll try to keep everyone as in character as possible, but if I happen to go out of character I apologize! [I'm not 100% sure of the spelling of some of the teachers' names. I'll try my best but if I spell one wrong I apologize!] (Just to let you know I'll have Serena and the inners as sophomores I'll have Hotaru enrolled as a child prodigy as a freshman, Haruka, Michiru, and Darien as seniors, and Pluto as assistant teacher and trip and program sponsor) Also even thought I said it would be placed somewhere after stars I never seen past superS so any attacks used will only go up to there! Sorry if you don't like it but I figure stick to what I know is correct for them. (The one thing that I'm going to tell you now is that they all know English. It's just easier that way. And Serena will not be in the dungeon. I figure that even with lackluster grades she still be far enough ahead of the other kids in the school to be in normal classes) If anyone has any thoughts then let me know! Also for those reading my dark angel fic. I'll most likely update it in the next few weeks. As soon as I find the time to type so it can be posted.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything!!! so don't bug me!  
  
Culture Shock!!  
(A sailor moon/ Boston public crossover)  
  
Chapter 2: a learning experience on many different levels  
  
2 days latter all the scouts, Darien, and the cats arrive at the shrine.  
  
"Have all the preparations been made Setsuna?" asked Amy?  
  
"Yes they have been. We will be teleporting to one of the 2 apartments that have been rented for our stay and we are enrolled in the local high school there.  
  
Also your families have been informed that you are all exchange students.  
  
Amy, Raye, Serena, Mina, Lita you will all be sophomores, Haruka, Michiru, Darien you will be seniors, Hotaru you'll be a freshman under the exception of a child prodigy.  
  
I will be an assistant teacher and trip/program sponsor and the one responsible for you."  
  
"What do you mean responsible for us?" asked Serena? " If any of you end up getting into any trouble at the school I will be informed. Sort of like a legal guardian." Answered Setsuna. "The apartment building is four blocks away from the school. We will be on the 12th floor, Apartments 1212 and 1214. Each apartment has three bedrooms. The Inners will be in 1212 and the rest of us in 1214." After Setuna finished telling her information Raye asked, "What is the name of this school?" "Winslow High School." Answered Amy. With that said everyone put their luggage in one big pile and then transformed. After that the cats jumped into the center with the luggage and the scouts formed a circle around it. After a flash of multi colored lights they all vanished completely!  
  
The next day: ********************  
  
After a bit of a panicked race by all to get ready for the first day of day of school amazingly enough they arrived there just barely on time. Even Serena!  
  
As they walked into the school they all marveled at how crowed and busy the halls of the school where!  
  
As Setsuna and Haurka tried to decipher the map to find the office where they had to meet with the principal and vice principal before starting classes; the rest of the scouts took in there surroundings.  
  
Remembering Amy's warning from the day before to be constantly alert cause the yoma could be anywhere even within one of the students.  
  
" I think we passed it!" said Haurka to Setsuna as they both still stared at the map pointing in different directions on it and debating rather intently.  
  
The group stopped where they were which happened to be by a flight of staircases as more of the group tried to figure out the map and find the right direction.  
  
Just then the sound of A man shouting caught Serena, Mina, and Lita's attention.  
  
They could hear the person saying, "I mean it Harvey! If I hear about you trying to sell insurance to the teachers around here again I'm going to change your homeroom! Even money odds are that you won't be able to find it!!"  
  
"What was that about?" asked Serena.  
  
"I don't know," said Lita.  
  
After a brief moment of somewhat quite and normal hallway sounds, the faint sound of hip hop music floated up from the staircase there where standing next to.  
  
"Do you hear that?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yeah, what is that? Sounds like it is coming from down there." Commented Lita.  
  
While pointing towards the downward stairs.  
  
"It almost sounds like music, but nothing that I ever heard before." Said Serena.  
  
After about ten more minutes of discussion on which way they should be going and trying to read the map which by now the whole group had become involved in at this point.  
  
A tall skinny blonde lady who was making her was down the staircase that the group was currently standing directly in front of asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
All debates immediately ceased as everyone looked up to see who had asked.  
  
Taking up as spokesperson for the group at the moment Setsuna answered "Yes, Could you point us in the direction of the main office?"  
  
"Sure thing. In fact I'm on my way there now so just follow me." Said the blonde woman.  
  
"Thank you " said Setsuna.  
  
As the crowd headed down the hall towards the office a bell rang loudly over head.  
  
Seconds later doors on both sides of the hall opened and students filed out of the rooms and flooded the halls.  
  
The small group had to moved closer together to keep from getting separated by the mass of people going in all different directions.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Serena.  
  
"Just class change" answered the blond lady.  
  
Michiru turned and explained to Serena in Japanese that in this country the students changed rooms for each class.  
  
After turning a corner and heading down another hall they heard a voice out "Hey Ronnie, you got a minute?"  
  
Everyone stopped and turned around to see a tall blonde man jogging at a slightly elevated pace to catch up.  
  
"Not really Danny, but what do you want?" asked Ronnie as she started moving again.  
  
"Have you seen Marla this morning? Cause I need to talk to her about a student" asked Danny. " Last time I saw her she was heading to the teacher's lounge." Answered Ronnie.  
  
"Ok thanks" He said as he turned and headed off in that direction.  
  
Shortly after that they all arrived at the office.  
  
"The office is right here." Said Ronnie as she opened he door to the office.  
  
As they entered a softly spoken "I told you we passed it" came from Haruka Just as Michiru shushed her.  
  
As Ronnie and the group walked in a voice from behind a desk was heard saying "Morning Miss Cook"  
  
"Morning Darcy, Is Steven in his office?"  
  
" No Miss cook Mr. Harper went to speak with Miss suitor. But Mr. Goober is in his office talking with a student." Replied Darcy.  
  
"Ok thanks Darcy Please tell him that I need to speak with him."  
  
Turing to look at the group "If you need any help Darcy here is the receptionist she will assist you."  
  
"Thank you" said everyone and with that Ronnie left to check her mailbox.  
  
They all walked up the counter and Setsuna said, "Miss, We have an appointment To see the principal this morning. Is he available at the moment?"  
  
"No Ms. Mr. Harper is out of his office at the moment. Your welcome to wait if you want or you could see Mr. Goober once he is finished." Said Darcy in her most official sounding tone.  
  
"Ok, thank you." Said Setsuna.  
  
"You can take a seat over there if you like." Said Darcy as she pointed over to a group of chairs over by the wall.  
  
With that everyone sat down to wait.  
  
As most of the scouts talked among them selves while watching the busyness of the office, Serena who was still tired from the time change and from waking up so early just laid her head against her beloved's arm and closed her eyes.  
  
He looked down at the top of her head and smiled, knowing that she was already sound asleep. SLAM! Went the door to Goober's office.  
  
The sound was so unexpected that not only did it make everyone in the office jump, but also the shock of the loud sound made a sleeping Serena jump a foot out of her chair.  
  
She ended up on a half-sitting half kneeling position on the floor in front of her chair. It had also forced a brief but startled scream from her.  
  
In an instant Darien and Raye were at her side to help her up off the floor. While everyone in the office just looked at her.  
  
Just then the door that slammed shut was jerked open And a short haired man in a neatly pressed suit burst threw it and yelled at the young man who was half way to the outer office door!  
  
"That was totally uncalled for Mr. bales! Consider yourself suspended for 2 weeks instead of one!"  
  
The young man with the navy blue sweatshirt and baggy blue jeans with the chains hanging of the side just muttered a "whatever!" and left.  
  
Goober instantly looked to his left where the scouts where sitting and said, " what's going on here?"  
  
While watching Darien and Raye helping Serena up to her feet.  
  
"Nothing much sir. Our friend was just a little startled by the door being slammed." Said Raye.  
  
"Is that true?" Goober asked looking straight at Serena.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said Serena.  
  
"Ok then" Then as Goober turned to head back into his office Setsuna stood up and asked, "Are you the vice principal?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm Scott Goober. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have an appointment to see the principal about the exchange program students. I was told that since the principal was out of his office and that I could speak with the vice principal."  
  
"Ok I recall hearing about that. Please step into my office."  
  
Then Goober turned and said to Darcy "Please inform Steven to join me as soon as he gets back."  
  
"Ok Mr. Goober." Said Darcy.  
  
Goober then turned back and walked back to his office door and motioned for her to enter.  
  
So with that the whole group got up and headed into Goober's Office.  
  
After everyone had entered the office Goober then asked Darcy to fetch some more chairs then closed the door behind him.  
  
A few minutes later after all the chairs were brought in and all were seated. Serena and her beloved sat nearest to the door, seeing how nervous she was he took hold of her hand and smiled reassuringly.  
  
Just as the meeting was about to start a tall bald man walked in and introduced himself as the principal Steven Harper.  
  
"Its very nice To meet all of you, I hope you enjoy your time hear at Winslow and in this country." Said Mr. Harper very diplomatically.  
  
"Have all of your records been sent over?" asked Mr. Harper.  
  
"I have them right here Mr. Harper." Said Setsuna as she picked up a gray leather briefcase and opened it. Then handed over 9 thick folders.  
  
"I have had the files translated into English for you." Said Setsuna "Thank you for your consideration Miss Meiou." Said Mr. Goober.  
  
The room was quite for a few minutes as both Goober and Harper looked over the files.  
  
Then looking up Harper said, "These are impressive." Thank you's were heard from all.  
  
"So according to these files Miss Kino, Miss Anderson, Miss Aino, Miss Tome, and Miss Tsukino are in freshman year," said Mr. Harper "That is correct." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Also Miss Kaioh, Mr. Chiba, and Mr. Tenou are." Goober was Interrupted by a round of soft giggles from most of the girls in the room.  
  
Goober's face went into an irritated expression and in a very serious and slightly irritated tone of voice demanded " would you like to share what is so funny with the rest of us?"  
  
The room went silent till Haruka spoke up to say, "It is Miss Tenou not Mr."  
  
As an amused smile slowly spread across Mr. Harper's face and at the same time Goober's face instantly dropped into a highly embarrassed expression.  
  
"My apologies Miss Tenou!" said Goober in an embarrassed tone that seemed to equal or exceed the expression on his face!  
  
"As Mr. Goober was saying you three are in your senior year." Said Mr. Harper.  
  
"Also here is the rest of the paperwork you'll need.  
  
The papers mostly explain how I'm legal Guardian for these students while where here, and other little details." Said Setsuna as she handed the papers to Mr. Harper then closed the briefcase and set it down on the floor by the chair.  
  
"It says here you're a teacher's aid Miss Meiou? " asked Mr. Harper "That's right Mr. Harper." Answered Setsuna.  
  
"Well then for now I'm going to assign you to help Miss. Cook and Miss Hendrix." Said Mr. Harper.  
  
"If you need any help for anything let me or Mr. Goober know and we will see what we can do to help. Also At another time I'll have to have a meeting with you to inform you on all of the school rules and pollicies."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Harper and thank you." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Ok while I go see to getting the ball rolling on getting your schedules Please take the time to look over these." Said Mr. Harper as he Picked up a stack of booklets of a table by the door and handed one to each of them excluding Setsuna.  
  
These are the rules and polices of the school that all students are expected to abided by." Then Mr. Harper left the room.  
  
In an attempt to make small talk Goober asked Setsuna why each of the girls were wearing similar outfits.  
  
"Those are their uniforms from there old schools. The different uniforms represent different schools." Answered Setsuna.  
  
Just then a scream was heard from close by and then suddenly a male student was dangling by a rope tied to his ankle in front of Goober's office windows.  
  
The boy was wearing a football helmet and jersey from the school team. "Help me!" yelled the young man.  
  
As he swayed back in forth by his foot.  
  
Mina with a look of shock but slight amusement on her face looked at Serena and said, "It looks like this school is going to be quite an interesting experience!"  
  
All Serena could do was nod her head in reply. 


	3. School as unusual!

For all those who reviewed my story Thank you so much for your kind words they really inspire me! And thanks for your questions cause they help spark new ideas for me. I may not have the answers at the moment but hopefully as the story progresses the answers will come! The one question I can answer is that the reason I had them as scouts in this story is that for one I can't see them not being scouts. And also it was the only way to make the crossover work! Also I want to say that I made a slight mistake in the last chapter. The inner scouts were supposed to be sophomores not freshman. Only Hotaru was supposed to be a freshman. From reading so many sailor moon fics I picked up a few Japanese words. I know that hime means princess and that baka means idiot, but that's about it so I just wanted to say now that those might be the only non-English words you come across in this story because those are the only ones I know. Also even though I'm trying to stay in the more resent seasons of Boston public I'm going to pull some of the more humorous moments from through-out the series if they fit to make the experience more different from where their used to make it more of an adjustment.  
  
With that said on to the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't bother me.  
  
Chapter 3: school as unusual  
  
As the week went by the scouts tried to adjust to the many weird new elements of how things were done at Winslow High.  
  
As luck would have it for the most part things had been peaceful on the supernatural front.  
  
Serena was actually doing ok for her self in all of her classes, which she shared with at least one of her fellow scouts, so she was never alone in class.  
  
The girls had managed to keep a low profile at the school.  
  
Serena and Mina only being sent to see Goober only once by Lipschultz for getting to class late.  
  
But after explaining that they had gotten lost trying to find the classroom, Goober let it slide. Which was rare for him.  
  
A few days later after Serena and Raye were let out of Ms. Cook's class they were headed to the main staircase to meet up with the rest of the scouts before they all headed to lunch.  
  
They arrived there after stopping by Raye's locker to find Lita already waiting for them.  
  
"Hey how has the day been going for you guys?" asked Lita "It's been ok I got major homework assignments in all of my classes!" Complained Serena. 'It's nothing to whine about!" chastised Raye.  
  
"I'm not whining Raye so back off a little!" said Serena. "Whatever!" said Raye.  
  
"So how your day been Lita?" asked Raye.  
  
"Well in the middle of a slide show in Mr. Hanson's class the projection machine had an electrical short and the guy operating it got shocked so bad it knocked him out of his chair!"  
  
"Wow!" said both girls. They were to surprised to say anything else.  
  
Just then Mina came running up from the hall directly across from the staircase.  
  
Slightly out of breath blonde quickly said to her friends as finally joined them in their place just besides the staircase, " You'll never believe what I saw in Ms. Hendricks class today!"  
  
"With everything we seen in the past few years I find it hard to believe there something you could tell us Mina that would be that shocking! Even about this place." Commented Lita.  
  
"Well it was the weirdest thing." the loud sound of what sounded like drums cut her off.  
  
All four girls suddenly turned around to see three guys wearing evening gowns and make-up and playing different types of drums marching down the staircase and down the hall towards the main entrance.  
  
The four girls just stood there for a second with their mouths open in shock at to what they just seen!  
  
"What was that?" Asked the voice from behind them they turned to see the rest of the scouts (minus setsuna) and Darien had arrived. "I have no idea Hotaru." Answered Amy.  
  
"What ever that was it wasn't what I was about to say." Said a still stunned Mina.  
  
"Ok, what's the news flash today Mina?" asked a slightly smug Haruka.  
  
"Well, I was going to say I say the weirdest thing in Ms. Hendricks class earlier today. But now I guess I could say second weirdest thing. Anyway." She was cut off again by a large crashing sound descending the staircase they were standing next to.  
  
On instinct Darien reached out and grabbed Serena's wrist and jerked her forward away from the staircase and to his side out of danger as the other scouts formed a semi-circle barricade in front of their princess.  
  
Just in time to see others students jumping out of the way as a student rode a kayak down the staircase and to the hall to the main entrance.  
  
They could hear the guy saying hello to Mr. Harper and Mr. Goober as he continued towards the main entrance.  
  
All the scouts took a deep Breath of relief to see that the brief moment of danger had past and they all relaxed.  
  
"What the Hell was That!" shouted Haruka.  
  
The rest of the scouts just stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes like many of the students around them.  
  
Mr. Harper and Mr. Goober could be heard voice disbelief and anger at what just happened.  
  
"This school is nuts! With all that goes on here it's no surprise that the yoma picked this place to hide. You almost never be able to sense it on top of everything else going on around here!" fumed Raye!  
  
"Are you ok?' Darien asked Serena in a concerned tone, as he looked in to her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little surprised." Answered Serena with as much of a meek smile as she could muster.  
  
Happy with that answer he kissed her gently on her forehead.  
  
As they headed to lunch before anything else happened Lita asked " what was it you were trying to say Mina?"  
  
"I was trying to say that in Ms. Hendricks class this morning, this student came in and he was handcuffed to his father! At the time it was the weirdest thing but now taking the last few minutes into consideration it was like the third."  
  
While at lunch they had the table almost entirely to themselves considering that they almost took up most of the table, and that still being looked upon as new kids the fellow students were still unsure of them so steered clear.  
  
But it didn't bother them cause it gave them the chance to talk freely about their day and anything that could be construed as scout business.  
  
"So was earlier just normal for this school or something to look into?" Michiru asked Amy.  
  
"Well considering all that goes on around here and that thing with the student on our first day here I say that those events earlier are normal occurrences for this school. But how they get anything done is astounding!" Answered Amy.  
  
"Kind of gives new meaning to suspending students!" Joked Mina.  
  
The rest of them groaned at her attempt at humor rounds of that's not funny chorused from the rest of them.  
  
"So Setsuna said it would be a good idea if we try to integrate more with the students to widen our ability to search more areas of the school and student body for the Yoma's presence." Said Hotaru  
  
"What does she mean by that? Like after school activities or something" Lita asked her.  
  
"Yeah something like that I guess." Answered Hotaru.  
  
As they talked about what activities they each could go out for the rest of the Lunch period slipped by them.  
  
Before they knew it the bell was ringing to signal the end of lunch and the time to head on to classes.  
  
After they all exited the cafeteria, but before they split up to head off to go there separate classes Serena smiling at being in her beloved's arms leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. The rest of the where scouts smiling brightly and giggling slightly at their princess's public show of affection towards her fiancée.  
  
"Don't worry man! We'll get her safely to her next class in one piece!" Joked Harunka. As Lita grabbed Serena's wrist lightly too gently pull her along into the direction of her next class.  
  
After the three scouts departed from the others and headed down the east hallway.  
  
They stopped by Lita's locker then headed to Serena's.  
  
Harunka walked with them because her locker was right next to Serena and Lita classroom.  
  
About 5 feet from Serena's locker there was a group of girls standing around talking. From the way they were dressed and all wearing one color it was obvious that these girls where part of some gang.  
  
The group of girls became eerily quite as Serena and company past by.  
  
Especially one girl in a black leather biker jacket and a purple bandanna over her hair that was done is small braids that went down to her elbows. She had at least 2 nose rings in her left nostril. Her make-up was to the point of excess.  
  
As her head turned slightly as she was watching the 3 you could see multiple piercing in her ear.  
  
As Serena opened her locker while talking to her friends, she was totally oblivious to the girl watching her a few feet away.  
  
She held her locker door open with her right hand as she was shuffling papers around with her left hand looking for her book.  
  
On her right hand could be seen a modest gold ring with a small heart shaped diamond set between a pair of silver wings.  
  
"I got it!" shouted Serena but it came out somewhat muffled cause she had her head almost completely in her locker. " Good. Now can we go?" said Lita  
  
"Yes we can go now." Said Serena as she pulled her head out of her locker.  
  
Just then Harunka looked past Serena and saw the girl they walked past staring at them or more specifically Serena.  
  
"Hey what are you looking at?" shouted Harunka Defensively.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you!" said the girl.  
  
"You'll be surprised what concerns me!" said Harunka in the same tone as before.  
  
Serena shut her locker and looked over at whom Harunka was yelling at, then back at her friend and asked, " what's going on?" "Nothing, lets just get moving" Said Harunka in a warm but urgent tone.  
  
With one last warning look over her shoulder Harunka whisked Serena and Lita quickly down the hall and around the corner.  
  
More than halfway to class Serena said, "Wait a minute."  
  
"What is it?" asked Lita as she stopped and looked back at her friend.  
  
Serena pointed to the door next to her. Reading the sign on the door understanding broke over her.  
  
"O! Okay."  
  
With that they entered the restroom.  
  
A few minutes later as she was about leave to wait outside for her friends the door opened and the girl from earlier walked in along with another girl who looked like she could double as a female wrestler.  
  
"Hey there." Said the girl in a somewhat calm tone but the slightly threatening look in her eyes made her look rather weird.  
  
"Hi." Said Serena slightly nervous as to what this girl's intentions might be.  
  
"Your new here right?"  
  
"Yeah I am." Said Serena.  
  
"Well I just wanted to welcome you to Winslow." Said the girl as she held her hand out as if for a handshake.  
  
"Well, thank you." Said Serena in an unsure tone as she reached her left hand out to shake hers.  
  
"That's a very pretty brooch you have on!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Serena looked at the girl and the girl behind her and felt nervous. So out of nervous she scratched her forehead with her right hand.  
  
"Wow where you get that beautiful ring?" Said the girl while she slipped her now free hand into her pocket.  
  
" O my fiancée gave me this. It's my engagement ring." Said Serena.  
  
"Can I see it?" asked the girl.  
  
The look that flickered in the girl's eyes made Serena very uncomfortable.  
  
"Maybe another Time I really have to get to class." Said Serena as she tried to get around the 2 girls.  
  
But the girl stepped right into Serena's path to block her exit.  
  
Then the girl pulled something somewhat square shaped out of her pocket.  
  
"O, I really think you want to show me now!" said the girl as she pointed the object at Serena.  
  
With a slight twitch of her finger, and a soft click, about a 5-inch knife shout out the top of the square object in the girl's hand.  
  
Serena started to back up towards the sinks and mirrors.  
  
The girl proceeded forward trying to corner Serena.  
  
Just as Serena could go no farther back she saw the bigger girl start to move forward towards her.  
  
Then suddenly she heard to voices that she couldn't have been happier to hear at that point.  
  
"Stop Right There!" Shouted Lita.  
  
"You even try to hurt her and I'll break every bone in your body one at a time!" shouted Harunka in a very pissed off voice.  
  
"O like I'm really scared!" Said the girl.  
  
"You should be!" Said Harunka with such a violent tone in her voice that it sent chills down Serena's spine.  
  
With a lighting quick reflex Harunka kicked the switchblade out of the girl's hand and punched her hard in the jaw.  
  
The girl stumbled back a little then spit out a tooth on the floor and said somewhat slurred "Is that all you got?"  
  
'O, that's just for starters!" say Harunka.  
  
At the same time Lita kicks the bigger girl, square in the chest knocking her back a few feet.  
  
The fistfight ensues between the 4 girls just as the bell to start classes ring.  
  
After a few minutes of fighting both girls deliver blows that knock both girls out the bathroom door and skidding into the hall.  
  
Harunka and Lita quickly exit the bathroom just as the other girls had just started to get up off the floor.  
  
The fight continued as, the sound of the restroom door slamming open as the girls where thrown through it and hitting the floor caught the attention of the surrounding classrooms.  
  
Teachers and students poured out into the hall to see 4 girls involved in a major fistfight.  
  
The Voices of several teachers shouted at them to break it up over the roar of the students cheering them on.  
  
One of the teachers must have sent a few students to Inform Harper cause within minutes Mr. Harper, Mr. Goober, and a few security guards had shown up to break up the fight.  
  
"What the Hell is going on here?" yelled an enraged Principal Harper.  
  
The Vain on the top of his bald head was starting to stand out and throb. While his eye held a very steely expression.  
  
Ms. Cook spoke up to say "There was a loud crash and when I came out to check it out these 4 were fighting."  
  
Mr. Harper who was standing in between the 4 girls who were now being held back so they could not jump at each other again.  
  
He was looking around at the girls who were responsible and then looked to the door, which was still stuck in the open position and saw another girl standing in the doorway.  
  
She looked very pale and shaken up.  
  
Thought that she must have at least seen something.  
  
He the turned to Goober and said " Scott, you handle these 2." As he pointed to the 2 girls in leather whom were both now bleeding from at least several different places.  
  
"Ok, Steven." Said Mr. Goober then turned and yelled at the to girls " You 2 my office Now!"  
  
With that he headed back down the hall to his office and the guards restraining the leather clad girls started herding them in that direction right behind him.  
  
Then Harper turned to Miss. Cook and said "Ronnie I want those 2 and the girl in the bathroom doorway in my office in 10 minutes. Also track down Ms. Meiou cause she going to need to be present for this." As he pointed to Harunka, Lita, and a shaken Serena.  
  
"Sure thing Steven." Said Miss. Cook.  
  
Then she went over to Serena and asked, " Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just fine." Said Serena.  
  
Miss. Cook then told Serena to stand over by the other 2 girls and wait.  
  
Then she told one of her students to go find Ms. Meiou and tell her Mr. Harper wants to see her right away.  
  
Just then Mr. Harper yelled out to get everyone's attention " Ok, that's it! The show is over. Now everyone get back to class now!" Then left to go back to his office.  
  
With that all the students started to work them selves back to their classes.  
  
After the crowd had died down, and everyone was back in classes Miss. Cook lead Lita, Harunka, and Serena down the hall to Harper's office. 


	4. The principal's office and other stuff

For all those reading this story I like to take a little time to say Thank you soooo much! I can't being to tell you how much I appreciate all of your support, reviews, and your good ideas that help inspire me and keep me going with my little story. Just clear up any misunderstanding you may have about reading this chapter the first 2 parts will are what was happening with some of the other characters at the same time as the fight from last chapter took place. Well with all that out the way, on with the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything so don't bug me!  
  
Chapter 4: The principal's office and other things  
  
Setsuna got up from her seat at the table in the teacher's lounge.  
  
She had eaten lunch there so she could have the peace and quite needed to prepare for Miss.  
  
Hendricks senior history class next period.  
  
As she started to gather her papers together knowing that the bell was going to ring soon, one of the other teachers who had entered the room about ten minutes ago got up and came over to her.  
  
"So how are you liking your visit to our school Miss Meiou?"  
  
"It has been very enlightening to say the least Mr. Lipschultz."  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that. Well, as you know this school can be a dangerous place..."  
  
"Save it Harvey!" Interrupted Danny.  
  
"What did Steven tell you about trying to sell insurance to the teachers around here? Don't you have a class to teach this period?"  
  
"Yeah that's right. I'll be on my way then." Said Mr. Lipschultz.  
  
Then he turned and exited the room as the bell signaling the start of class rang.  
  
"Don't worry about Harvey he's harmless for the most part. The trick is just known when to ignore him."  
  
"Thank you for the advice Mr. Hanson." Said Setsuna.  
  
"You can call me Danny."  
  
Just then a student came and knocked on the teacher's lounge door.  
  
Danny walked over to the door then opened it.  
  
The student then said he had message from Mr. Harper for Miss Meiou.  
  
"What is the message?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Mr. Harper said for you to report to his office as soon as possible.  
  
Something about some of the exchange students being involved in a fight." Said the student messenger.  
  
"Thank you." Responded Setsuna.  
  
With that she finished gathering up her stuff and headed towards the principal's office.  
  
****************  
  
Darien was just starting to get his books out and preparing for class, since he managed to get to class before the bell rang.  
  
As he sat and watched some of the students start to trickle into the room.  
  
Just as he started to drift in to thoughts of his beloved Serena he heard someone say is name.  
  
He looked to see the teacher calling his name. "Yes Miss Hendricks?" he responded.  
  
"How have you been adjusting to Winslow?"  
  
"Just fine Miss Hendricks?" he answered.  
  
As the teacher was asking how things were going and such other small talk he started to feel an awkward, uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.  
  
His mind jumped from the conversation to his fiancée.  
  
He could feel something wasn't right with her but it didn't seem to be a scout problem but it still seemed to be some sort of problem.  
  
"Are you ok?" He looked up to see the teacher looking at him in a concerned manor.  
  
"I'm fine, I just think that the cafeteria food is not agreeing with me." He lied to cover up what was most likely happening.  
  
Suddenly the increasingly uneasy feeling in his stomach turned into bolt of fear that jolted completely through him.  
  
Even though he could tell that what ever was happening was not a scout problem considering the feeling was somewhat different, he still had to fight very hard to keep from transforming right there and blowing their cover.  
  
Then just as suddenly as it hit, it decreased significantly. Faintly he could hear the bell that signaled the start of class ringing.  
  
He could still feel a very shaken feeling.  
  
He suddenly heard the teacher say, "I think you should go to the nurse. It's not a good sign to see a person go so pale so fast."  
  
He looked down at his hands and saw that he was indeed as pale as a hospital sheet.  
  
"Now I'm not going to argue about it. Grab your stuff and go." Miss Hendricks said as she placed a hall pass on his desk.  
  
With hearing that he quickly grabbed his stuff and exited the room, but once out in the hall he quickly headed in the direction where he knew she was.  
  
****************  
  
As Setsuna rushed at a calm pace to the principal's office, she could tell she was not the only one headed in that direction.  
  
As she gets a few feet from the main office door she can see him walking very fast down the opposite hall toward the same door.  
  
He manages to get to the door first but just as he puts his hand on the doorknob she tells him "Don't" He stops in his tracks and looks over to where he hears the guardian of time's voice.  
  
"Why not?" he asked "Because you know that going in there will not only put our mission in danger, but will raise to many questions."  
  
"What happened?" He Demanded?  
  
"I don't know yet. All I have heard is that there was a fight. Once I get all the information I'll inform you. But for now you have to act as if you're all normal teenagers." She said in a calm tone of voice.  
  
"I will tell her you were here put you can't go in. Now where are you supposed to be right now?" She asked.  
  
"The nurse's office. I went so pale trying to fight off my transformation that the teacher feared I was going to pass out cold right there in the class room." He said.  
  
"What did you tell your teacher when asked of you what happened?"  
  
"I told her that the cafeteria food didn't agree with me."  
  
"Well go then. Cause we can't have anyone get suspicious of us while where here." She said.  
  
"Ok." he said. And with that he walked off towards the nurse's office. After he was clear out of sight she entered the office.  
  
**************  
  
She knocked on Mr. Harper door. Through the window on the door she could see Lita, Harunka, and Serena sitting in the office.  
  
She then saw Mr. Harper motion for her to enter.  
  
She entered the room and took the only empty chair in the room, which was between Lita and Serena.  
  
"Hello Mr. Harper." Said Setsuna. "Hello Miss Meiou. The reason I called you here today was because a few minutes ago Mr. Goober and I broke up a fight between Miss Kino, Miss Tenou and 2 other students from this school." Said Mr. Harper.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"I was just waiting for you to get here to find that out." Answered Mr. Harper.  
  
"Now will some one tell me what happened out there?" asked Harper.  
  
"We were just defending our friend." Said Lita.  
  
"So, the other girls started it?" Asked Setsuna.  
  
Lita nodded.  
  
Then Haruka stated "And we finished it."  
  
Setsuna looked at Harunka very disapprovingly and shook her head.  
  
"Half the school is aware of that. But what I want to know is why! Why did the fight start?" asked Mr. Harper in an angry tone that was close to yelling but not quite.  
  
"The shorter girl and her oversized bodyguard wannabe tried to mug Serena in the restroom! That Is why the fight started we were protecting her!" Shouted Haruka Back at Mr. Harper.  
  
The vein on the top of his bald head was starting to stick out again.  
  
You could see the anger building in his eyes.  
  
That was until what Haruka had said had sunk in.  
  
His expression quickly turned to concern as he looked from Haruka to Serena.  
  
"Is that true?" he asked sincerely.  
  
"Is it?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"Yes it is." Said Serena has she hung her head  
  
"What happened?" Asked Principal Harper.  
  
Serena didn't answer she just looked down at her hands. "Serena?" Serena turned to look at Lita. "Do you want me and Haruka to tell him what happened?" she asked her friend. "Yeah." Serena said silently. "Ok." said Lita.  
  
"Well, we went into the restroom. And when we came out the other girl and her flunky had backed Serena into a corner and the shorter one had pulled a knife on her. So Haruka kicked the knife out of the girl's hand and the fight continued from that point." Said Lita as she recounted her version of the events leading up to the fight.  
  
"That girl followed us from Serena's locker waiting for the chance to corner her." Explained Haruka.  
  
"Why, do you think she followed her?" asked Harper.  
  
"I can tell you that. That girl was eyeing Serena ever since we got to her locker. My guess is that she was eyeing Serena's engagement ring as she was searching through her locker. Explained Haruka.  
  
Mr. Harper looked a little bit shocked. "Excuse me did you say engagement ring?" Asked Harper a bit shocked.  
  
"Yeah. I did." Responded Haruka.  
  
Harper sat there for a moment.  
  
He looked like he was in deep thought. "So who's the lucky guy?" Mr. Harper asked with a look that was a mix of concern but at the same time amusement.  
  
At this question Serena's eye's lit up.  
  
But before saying anything she looked over at Setsuna first.  
  
After a nod from Setsuna telling her it was ok to answer the question without jeopardizing anything, She turned to Mr. Harper and proudly said "Darien Chiba!"  
  
"He is also one of the transfer students." Said Setsuna.  
  
Mr. Harper's concerned look took on a slightly surprised tone as all the amusement drained out of it.  
  
After about a minute of speechlessness he was finally able to ask, "Isn't he one of the seniors?"  
  
"Yes he is." Answered Setsuna calmly.  
  
Just then Darcy opened the door and stepped into the doorway and said, "Mr. Harper Mr. Lipschultz is here to see you. He says it's urgent."  
  
"Now Is not a good time!" shouted Mr. Harper.  
  
"Face it. It's never a good time." Said Mr. Lipschultz as he barged into the office.  
  
From the waist up he looked completely normal in his everyday suit and tie.  
  
But beyond the waist he was only wearing red and white striped boxer shorts.  
  
"Harvey, what the hell is going on?" Shouted Mr. Harper.  
  
"Well, I was in the bathroom and I hung my pants over the door to keep them from getting grungy. And some students came in and stole them."  
  
"They stole your pants?" asked Harper almost unbelievably.  
  
"Yeah, and the little punks were laughing about it the whole time." Spat Lipschultz.  
  
"Where are they now? And I mean your pants?" asked Harper in a stern tone, that made him sound like he was talking to a young child.  
  
"Out there." Answered Lipschultz oblivious to Harper's tone.  
  
"Out where?" asked Mr. Harper. Then they all saw Mr. Lipschultz point towards the window.  
  
Puzzled Mr. Harper got up and looked out his office window to see Mr. Lipschultz's Pants had been run up the flagpole and were currently flapping in the breeze right under the American flag.  
  
"You got to be kidding me!" said an astonished Mr. Harper.  
  
With that he quickly rushed out of the room, followed closely by Mr. Lipschultz.  
  
After they had both left with the door closing behind them both Lita and Serena leapt form there chair to see what was the big deal."  
  
As soon as they both got to the window they erupted into laughter.  
  
"Well what is it?" asked a curious Haruka.  
  
Both Lita and Serena were laughing to hard to speak.  
  
Seeing that the girls were not going to say anytime soon she got up out of her chair and took a look for her self.  
  
A smug smile spread across her face as she saw what her fellow scouts were laughing at.  
  
"That's a good one!" said Haruka.  
  
"Somebody ran his pants up the flagpole." Harunka told Sentsuna as she returned to her seat.  
  
Shortly afterwards the other girls had settled down enough to do the same.  
  
Setsuna took advantage of the time they had to say a few things that couldn't be said in front of Winslow high personal.  
  
First She told Serena about her encounter with Darien right outside the main office door.  
  
Secondly she started to explain why she let Serena tell Mr. Harper about her engagement.  
  
"All we you have to do is explain that it is expectable in our culture. Nobody should question it."  
  
"What if they question the age difference?" asked Lita.  
  
"Well even thought it might be an issue here just tell them its not back home and they should believe you." Said Setsuna.  
  
About ten minutes later Mr. Harper returned to the room.  
  
"Sorry about the interruption." He said as he returned to his chair behind his desk.  
  
He looked at the girls who all seemed to have slight smirks on their faces. "Ok, I understand how the fight got started by one things still bothers me. How come these girls barely have a scratch on them while the other 2 looked they got hit by a car?" asked Harper.  
  
"That easy to answer. These girls have been studying self-defense for many years. In fact that's how they all meet each other. They were all in the same class." Answered Setsuna.  
  
"I was curious about that." Said Mr. Harper.  
  
Haruka and Lita looked at Setsuna in a confused manor for a few seconds before they caught on to what she was most likely doing.  
  
"So, is this all? Can the girls go back to class now?" Asked Setsuna.  
  
"Well, taking into account the new information you have provided I'll have to discuss this with vice principal Goober before the final decision can be made on what course of disciplinary action should be taken. But for now all 4 girls are suspended for the rest of the day. But she can go back to class." Said Harper as he pointed to Serena.  
  
"I also want to see all parties involved tomorrow morning in conference room A. myself, Mr. Goober, and Miss. Cook will be present."  
  
"Yes sir" said Setsuna.  
  
With that Setsuna and the three girls departed Harper's office.  
  
As soon as they were all outside in the hall Setsuna started to explain.  
  
"If you want to why I told him you all met in a self defense class it is because people are going to find it suspicious that a fairly large group of kids that go to different schools know each other. This gives them a reason."  
  
"What I want to know is why did we get suspended?" asked Lita.  
  
"We were protecting our friend!" she continued "And Princess" added Harka in Japanese.  
  
"It didn't matter what it was for at the moment it's just for the fact you were fighting. But don't worry too much there only three periods left to the day. So your only going to miss about 2 hours tops." Said Setsuna.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Lita.  
  
"You go back to the apartment and wait. I'll gather any notes and homework you will miss." Said Setsuna.  
  
With that said and no other alternative Haruka and Lita leave to go back to the apartment.  
  
Setsuna takes out a piece of paper and starts to write something down.  
  
Once she finished she hands it to Serena and says, "Put this in your pocket. This is your pass back to class. Hand this to your teacher once you get to class. If they have any questions you tell them to talk to me. Also if you get stopped in the hall by any of the teacher's just show them this pass and that your headed to class from Mr. Harper's office."  
  
Serena Nodded and put the pass into her pocket. Then heads off to class. 


	5. Back to business during after school act...

Let me say that I'm glad that my little story is being well received and enjoyed. Secondly I would like to say that to all those that left such wonderful reviews thank you.  
  
Also I couldn't remember which attack she used in superS so I'm going with the one she used in super.  
  
For all of those who thought this story was moving to slowly I just wanted to get the chance to show there adjustment to Winslow high as regular teenagers who have been thrown into an entirely new situation. Before I started with the fighting. Get the chance to show the character development first.  
  
And to Icybutterflykiss fear not! I have no intention of making her wimpy. It was the farthest thing from my mind! I know and understand how much inner strength she possesses within her. I just wanted to show that from everything that they had to adjust to at this new school and that how everything happened so quickly that she didn't have time to react. And that later she was more embarrassed if anything that after all the fighting that she momentarily froze. The first time something like that happened to her in her civilian form.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything so don't bug me!  
  
Culture Shock!  
  
(A sailor moon/ Boston Public crossover)  
  
Chapter 5: Back to business during after school activities  
  
As principal Harper, vice-principal Goober and assistant principal Cook await in the conference room they discuss some of the things of the past few days.  
  
"So A student actually ran Harvey's pants up the flag pole?" asked Mr. Goober.  
  
"Yup." Answered Mr. Harper.  
  
"To bad he wasn't selling insurance against that!" joked Miss cook.  
  
"Ronnie!" said Mr. Harper.  
  
Soon the discussion turned to the reasons for the approaching meeting.  
  
"So according to Miss Tsukino, Miss, Kino and Miss Tenou they say that Miss Linear and Miss blain tried to Mug Miss Tsukino in the ladies restroom yesterday and that what started the fight?" asked Miss Cook.  
  
"Yeah that's correct Ronnie And considering that Scott found the knife in the bathroom where the fight started, I think that it tends to prove that they are telling the truth about the events." Explained Mr. Harper.  
  
"What made Miss Linear and Miss blain target her? What did they want from her?" asked Mr. Goober.  
  
"According to her friends explanations they were after Miss Tsuknio's Engagement ring." Answered Mr. Harper.  
  
"She engaged? She only a sophomore! Who is she engaged too?" Asked astounded Miss Cook.  
  
"According to her one of the senior Transfer students. I think she said it was Mr. Chiba" answered Mr. Harper  
  
"Should we be worried?" asked Miss Cook. "I know most of the boys that age in this school don't have the most honorable intentions. But I don't know if that differs for different cultures." Said Ronnie Cook.  
  
"I understand your concerns Ronnie. I'll try to have a talk with him within the week just in case." Said Steven.  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked Miss Linear and her parents.  
  
Followed by Miss blain and her parents. 2 minutes after that the door opened again and in walked Setsuna followed by Serena then Lita then finally Haruka.  
  
As the three administrators watched the people file into the room Mr. Goober stated as he looked at Haruka "What are do here Mr...." "Scott!" Interrupted Mr. Harper "That is Miss Tenou."  
  
A deep crimson color spread quickly across Mr. Goober's face as he released his error.  
  
"I'm terribly Sorry!" Said Mr. Goober as he started to ramble off an apology.  
  
After that the meeting went along as well as to be expected and after about 3 hours of explanations, arguments, and lectures they finally got around to delivering their decision on the course of disciplinary action.  
  
Miss Linear and Miss Blain were both expelled from the school and also told they were lucky that Miss Tsukino didn't want to press charges against them both.  
  
Lita and Haruka were suspended for one full day for the actual fight.  
  
********************  
  
About three weeks later as the scouts continued to adjust to the atmosphere of Winslow high they managed to put Setsuna's plan into action.  
  
They each managed to join one of the different after school activities and clubs. Mina Joined the Drama Club.  
  
Haruka joined the track team.  
  
Serena became a cheerleader.  
  
Both Amy and Raye joined the debate team.  
  
Michiru joined the orchestra.  
  
Hotaru joined the school's news show Winslow One.  
  
Lita joined the girls' basketball team and Darien joined the boys' team.  
  
One Day right after a track meet as Haruka was headed back to the locker room to change she saw a student sitting on the ground curled into a little ball.  
  
As she got closer she saw the kid was starting to rock back and forth and was moaning in pain. "Are you ok kid?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Just then the kid's skin started to take on a sickly purple color.  
  
She knew that could only mean one thing. So she instantly reached into her pocket and grabbed her communicator and hit the call all button.  
  
"Scouts there is trouble out here about three feet behind the left set of bleachers. It looks like the enemy has infected a student."  
  
With that she clicked off the communicator just in time to see purple cloud of smoke start to form around the student. Then just as suddenly the smoke cleared but instead of the student there stood an ugly yoma.  
  
The monster was 7 feet tall with purple skin and olive green hair.  
  
The face was narrow and long in shape with tightly drawn features.  
  
The creature had 2 sets of arms with huge flat hands with long sharp green nails. Long thin bony legs, and really wide flat feet with nasty looking green toenails.  
  
Haruka Reached into her pocket and pulled out her transformation pen.  
  
"URANUS STAR POWER!" She shouted as she thrust the stick high in the air above her head.  
  
In a flash of lights the transformation was complete and there stood Sailor Uranus ready for battle.  
  
"Uranus Earth Shaking!" she shouted as she slammed her fist into the ground causing a massive earthquake, as a ball of yellowish gold energy flew from her head into the ground.  
  
Then when it was about a foot from the ground the recollected itself as it left from the ground to hit the monster straight in the chest.  
  
The Monster was knocked off its feet and flat onto its back.  
  
But just as quickly it was knocked down it was back up and charging at Uranus.  
  
Just as It got with in a foot distant from her A fierce Wave a water slammed into the creature's left side and knocked it about ten feet away.  
  
Sailor Uranus looked in the direction the familiar attack had come from to see all of the scouts standing there ready to fight.  
  
The Yoma got back on its feet and started throwing blots of black energy at the scouts.  
  
Sailor Mercury used her powers to fog the area to block the monster's vision.  
  
"Sailor moon there a student trapped inside that monster you have to heal her!" shouted Uranus.  
  
Hearing the growl of the monster along with a few shots of dark energy they knew the fog wouldn't confuse the monster for much longer.  
  
So Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter both fired their attacks for a combined assault on the monster.  
  
After being hit in the shoulder with both attacks the creature was forced to its knees.  
  
From where it knelt it threw a large amount of energy at the scouts just missing Sailor Mars.  
  
"Venus crescent beam smash!" shouted Sailor Venus as fired off her attack.  
  
The attack hit the monster in his throat with such force that it was thrown back into the wall of the building.  
  
Sailor moon took this as her chance and pulled out her scepter.  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!" She yelled as the power built up with in her and flowed into her scepter.  
  
Then with a mighty blast the energy burst froth from the scepter and hit the monster head on.  
  
The creature was engulfed in white light that was so bright it was blinding.  
  
Then in an instant it was gone and in the place where the monster had been was the student, who lay on the ground unconscious.  
  
As Mercury and Neptune went over to check on the student, Jupiter said to the remaining scouts "I guess the enemy has finally decided to show him self."  
  
"Yeah, looks like the battle has just begun." Said Venus.  
  
"Well handle it!" said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Of course we will!" said Sailor moon.  
  
"She going to be ok. Just a little drained of energy." Said Sailor Mercury after finishing scanning the student with her computer.  
  
"That's good" Said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon we better get out of here before someone finds us." Said Sailor Uranus.  
  
'She right Sailor Moon. Someone was bound to hear the fight it's going to draw a crowd." Said Sailor Neptune.  
  
As if on cue A voice is heard saying, "Hey you there what is going on here? What business do you have on school property?"  
  
They turn to see Mr. Goober and just about every security guard in the school heading towards them.  
  
As fast as they could they left the scene in effort to give Goober the slip and to de-transform. 


End file.
